halofandomcom-20200222-history
Dadab
Dadab was an Unggoy (Grunt) with the rank of Deacon onboard the Covenant missionary ship Minor Transgression under the command of Kig-Yar Ship-mistress Chur'R-Yar. He was one of the few Unggoy able to apply for a Deaconship because of his intelligence. Biography Dadab had a friendly relationship with the Huragok (Engineer) on board Minor Transgression, Lighter Than Some, and learned a fair amount of Huragok sign language during their friendship. He was promoted to the rank of Deacon because of his above-average intelligence and he could both understand the Covenant Writs of Union and help explain them to others. While on the Minor Transgression, he was alarmed when the sensors registered what looked like millions of Forerunner artifacts. These were later proved to be the Humans, as they were the successors of the Forerunners. Rapid Conversion While Dadab was on board the Minor Transgression, they attacked several Human vessels, a course of action that resulted in the Minor Transgression's destruction. Dadab was the first covenant to see a human, and was being beat by a human. Then, Lighter Than Some killed the human with his hunting rock. Their attacks on Human vessels had attracted the attention of the ONI, Staff Sergeant Nolan Byrne and (then) Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson, who were under the command of Lieutenant Commander Jilan al-Cygni at the time. Dadab escaped the ship's destruction along with his friend, the Huragok, Lighter Than Some, who risked his own life to produce breathable methane for Dadab, to keep him alive on their journey. Dadab and Lighter Than Some were rescued by the Brute-controlled ship Rapid Conversion. While on board, Dadab was the ship's Deacon, preaching to the other Grunts onboard the ship. He befriended one of the most promising members of his ministry, Bapap. His message of salvation through the Great Journey was not accepted by all the other Grunts, as he was often at odds with the grizzled Grunt Flim. He and Bapap fought the Humans on the Tiara, with Dadab staying by Bapap's side after he was injured. After Tartarus arrived and rescued Dadab, he asked Tartarus to help save his wounded comrade, who responded by shooting a spike into Bapap, killing him. This unexpected betrayal shocked the Deacon and began to instrument his hatred towards the Chieftain. Death Earlier in the Battle of Harvest, Dadab discovered that Lighter Than Some had committed several heresies by trying to make peace with the Humans, against the Prophet's orders. He tried to get Lighter Than Some to realize the error of his ways, but Lighter Than Some was unrepentant. Later, after Lighter Than Some's killing by the Drone mechanics because of their jealousy of his abilities, Dadab (after killing the Drone murderers) swore to stop all the senseless fighting by killing the Chieftain, Tartarus, who had started the fight with the humans. He managed to take his shields down with an overcharged Plasma Pistol shot. Tartarus charged Dadab and crushed him with the head of the Fist of Rukt. Dadab simply dissapeared under the weight of the hammer, nothing left of him except a mess of pulp, so it seems his death was quick, at the very least. Sergeant Johnson witnessed this spectacle and it puzzled him greatly, wondering why Dadab had shot Tartarus. Sergeant Johnson thought the shot was intended for him. Trivia *He is one of the two only known Grunts who utilized the overcharge of the Plasma Pistol. *He was the only known Grunt able to communicate with a Huragok. *He was the only known Grunt Deacon. *He was the only known Grunt to stand up to Tartarus. *Dadab, along with Yayap, are the most well-known Grunt individuals in the Halo Universe. Related Links *Bapap *Unngoy *Deacon *Yayap *Kwassass Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts (Characters)